Te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Es un momento entre Jazz y Alice despues de la pelea de neofitos como Alice pone "resistencia" ante los encantos del caballero sureño/ mal summarry linda historia, esta muy bonita please lean! AXJ


**disclemmer: bueno como ya saben todo esto es de meyer yo solo trate de hace una historia mas de este par...**

_**bueno es despues de la pelea en contra de los neofitos en eclipse espero que les guste...**_

* * *

><p>TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO<p>

Y aquí estaba yo detrás de la puerta hablándole a mi pequeña hadita para que me dejara pasar, se que está enojada, sé que no quiere ni dedicarme una palabra, pero también sé que no quiere que me aleje de su lado, tan solo quiere estar sola y pensar.

Me pegue contra la puerta en el brazo izquierdo en el cual me habían mordido, precisamente esta es la causa del enojo de mi Alice, pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Cómo podía pedirme que me hiciera de la vista gorda mientras un neófito casi le arrancaba la cabeza? ¿Cómo es posible que me pida que no la ayude cuando veo que está en peligro?

-Creo que no te abrirá – dijo Esme parándose a mi lado – está muy mal, deberías de haberla visto cuando te mordían.

-Se que no merece sufrir por mi culpa, pero no me arrepiento – dije fuerte para que Alice me escuchara aunque sabía que aunque lo dijera en un susurro ella me escucharía.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Esme – dijo Carlisle llegando a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros.

-Es que… ¿Que más se puede hacer por la persona amada? – dijo Emmett llegando junto a con Rosalie la cual tenía abrazada por la cintura - no puedes permitir que le pase nada si tu puedes evitarlo.

-Eso trato de decir… - no pude terminar la frase porque Alice me interrumpió desde adentro de nuestra habitación.

-¿Es que prefieren que la persona en cuestión salga mas herida al ver como de un momento a otro matan al hombre de su vida o lo que sea que es esto? – pregunto entre sollozos.

-Ella tiene razón – dijo Esme dándole la razón – preferiría morir en el lugar de ver como destazan a Carlisle y luego lo queman, sería menos doloroso.

-Yo pienso igual – fue Rose la que dijo esto.

-¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió una guerra entre géneros? – pregunte un tanto molesto al analizar la situación

-Desde que ese maldito neófito te hiso daño – respondió Alice detrás de la puerta, el tono de su voz emanaba enojo.

-Ya te dije que no paso nada solo me mordió – trate de explicarle nuevamente aunque sabía que mi linda esposa destazaría y quemaría mi pobre escusa con unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo más? – Dicho y hecho boto mi escusa muy lejos de este planeta - ¿Qué hago yo si tengo el Jesús en la boca* y siento que la impotencia me está ganando?

-Bueno creo que tendrán que resolver ustedes solos – dijo Carlisle llevándose a Esme con él.

-Suerte hermano, la vas a necesitar – dijo Rose también yéndose

-Solo dile lo que quiere oír – ese fue un consejo de Emmett, pero para mi mala suerte Alice escucho

-Ya te oí y eso no va a funcionar – dijo muy molesta, creo que hasta pude verla hacer su adorable puchero y fruncir el seño.

-Bueno entonces suerte – dijo Emm despidiéndose también

-Ya Ally por favor ábreme – le roge nuevamente

-No

-Entonces me quedare aquí afuera hasta que decidas abrirme – sentencie y me senté en el piso.

OCHO HORAS DESPUES…

-Alice ya me canse – sé que eso es imposible pero es tedioso estar afuera de una puerta por ocho horas seguidas.

-Eso no es posible, aparte nadie te ha dicho que te quedaras – dejo casi gritando del otro lado de la puerta, hace como dos horas de había levantado de la cama y se había puesto en la misma posición que yo solo que detrás de la puerta.

-Alice querida ábreme por favor – suplique nuevamente – querida ábreme

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer – dijo volviéndose a parar pero una vez más regreso a la misma posición

-Sabes que si quiero puedo abrir la puerta de un golpe Al – dije en un tono de amenaza

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te plazca a mi me importa un reverendo cacahuate.

Pues como ya le había dicho iba a entrar, cuando estaba preparado para golpear la puerta Esme llego con un juego de llaves me indico cual era la que abría el picaporte de nuestra habitación.

-Gracias – articule solo moviendo los labios, ella asintió y se fue.

Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta y vi a Alice con la vista hacia la ventana.

-Ya sabía que haría eso pero no te quiero ver – dijo chuzándose de brazos.

-Como quieras – me fui acercando poco a poco a ella sin tomar una decisión y cuando menos lo pensó yo la abrace por la cintura desde por atrás.

-Eso no lo esperabas – eso fue una afirmación más que una pregunta, aunque ella negara que la había sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto sintiéndose melancólica nuevamente y cediendo a mi abrazo y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Abrir, porque quería estar contigo y…

-No te hagas el tonto sabes que lo que hablo – dijo refunfuñando

-Ah ¿De eso? – pregunte besando la coronilla de su pequeña cabecita, la cual huele a shampoo de fresa y durazno y huele un poco a miel y a un delicioso perfume, no creo que mejor que eso.

-Si de eso

-Es que ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Pregunte cauteloso – no pude evitarlo Alice, es que si te pierdo no se qué sería de mi Al entiéndeme por favor

-pero tu sabias que podía con él.

-Si querida pero no podía quedarme así como así.

Suspiro derrotada

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte algo nervioso por lo que fuera a decir ya que esta vez todo se dio muy rápido no hubo peleas ni nada por el estilo, no hubo resistencia de parte de Alice, estuvo muy bien todo y eso me preocupa ya que Alice no se rinde sin pelear y si… ¿me dice que me vaya lejos de ella? ¿Qué no me quiere ver jamás? ¿Qué ya no me ama?

-Jazz deja de pensar tonterías ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? – dijo después de tener un de sus visiones

-No sé Al es que tal vez ya no me quieras – al decir esto ella empezó a reír.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto girando en el ovillo de mis brazos para quedar cara a cara – del porque yo estaría dispuesta de estar junto a ti hasta la muerte

-No querida – respondí mientras le di otro beso solo que este fue en la frente

-que yo te amo con todo mi ser.

Y con estas últimas palabras sus labios y los míos se buscaron mutuamente y al encontrase se unieron y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, cargado de dolor, enojo, tristeza, alegría, lujuria pero sobre todo amor.

Y así todo empezó con un beso, pasamos a las caricias e hicimos el amor toda la noche, de algo tenía que servir el no tener que dormir.

-Al

-¿Qué?

-Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo…

* * *

><p><em>pleace dejen sus reviews encerio son super mega importantes ok! a se que hay muchas historias de AxJ y que tambien de este tema porque Jazz es un terco pero me gusto tratar de hacer notar las indiferencias de esta pareja aunque la verdad despues no me gusto que siguieran peleados y los contente demaciado rapido para mi gusto (me tengo que ir ya que aqui en mexico son las 02:23 am. <em>

_nos leemos bye atte: AGM 3_


End file.
